


Crime and Creation

by kiriko_the_klance_shipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), FBI Shiro bc why not???, Gay Keith (Voltron), He's a criminal, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Rape/Non-con, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Shiro is like Morgan (??? spell???) from criminal minds :), Smut, The whole voltron crew is in this bitch /somewhere/ if you squint, Top Lance (Voltron), bc i had to do it to em, boi rlly needs a hug, enjoy i guess, klance, sorry lol, thank you :), welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriko_the_klance_shipper/pseuds/kiriko_the_klance_shipper
Summary: Keith didn't want this. He'd been a relatively good person before all of this, right? He hadn't meant to kidnap his boss in a fit of pure rage. But he did. And now he has to face the consequences... Or, you know, he could just run away from his problems. Keith is fast. Very fast.Lance gets kidnapped by his annoyingly antisocial maniac of a subordinate and really has no idea how the hell he's going to get out of the situation. His attempts at escape don't go very well at all. He can't talk his captor into letting him go, either. What's he gonna do now?





	1. Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm sorry even I don't know what the title means I've just been drinking too much coffee. Please comment if you like it and let me hear your thoughts :)

Keith POV

Keith absolutely hated Fridays. Now, usually, you'd never hear that from a person like Keith, or anyone, really. But Keith's Fridays were different. Every Friday, his boss at the office would make him work two extra hours without pay. Sometimes, he'd even make him work weekends without pay. Anytime Keith would try to argue, the man would threaten to fire him. This happened every week of every month, and every month of every year. But Keith couldn't quit. This was the only place that would hire him with the record he had. Sure, he was overworked and payed minimum wage, but he got by. Besides, what choice did he have?

So, almost every day, he sat at the same old boring desk under the same irritatingly bright florescent lights in the same smelly office and worked doing the most boring thing you could possibly imagine. He organized files. Day in and day out, he sat in front of the out dated box that was his work computer and reviewed files, making sure that were all in the correct order. Keith had officially reached an all time low. 

That Friday evening, Keith watched the clock closely, dreading the approach of his annoying string bean of a supervisor to show up and break the news. 'Hey, uh, sorry to bother you again, Keith,' he'd say. 'I know it's the end of your shift, but you're gonna have to stay and work a bit longer. We're short and we really do have to meet our daily quota.'

Just the thought of hearing those words in that nasally voice of his boss made Keith roll his eyes. He clenched and unclenched the hands at his side, wishing the boss would do something that would allow Keith to hit that son of a bitch. Oh, how Keith wanted so badly to grab a pair of scissors and slowly but forcefully mangle... 

Keith took a deep breath and counted to ten.  _Not here. Not now,_ he thought.  _Not ever._ He began counting to ten, like his anger management instructor had told him, but was interrupted by the sound of hands slamming on his desk. 

"KOGANE!"

Keith's eye twitched in annoyance, but he tried to stay calm. He really did. And he succeeded.... At first. 

"I've already reached more than my daily quota, Lance," Keith said through clenched teeth. "Can I please go home?" 

But Lance just sighed halfheartedly. 

"Sorry Keith, but some others didn't reach their goal for today and we really have to get these done."

Keith bared his teeth and tensed up. 

"Then have  _them_ stay late. Why do I have to do their work if they're being lazy when I've reached nearly double of what my quota was?" He hissed, getting even more pissed as the seconds ticked by. 

 But the man just stared back at him as if that was the dumbest shit he'd ever heard. 

"Do you even  _want_ this job?" He asked, squinting at Keith. "Cause Carl will fire you if you don't do as he askes, Keith. Wouldn't want that happening, now would we? And especially not with your financial position..."

That's when Keith snapped.

"Shut the fuck up!"

It all happened so fast. In less than a second, Keith was on his feet. He'd knocked the desk over with how suddenly he'd risen.

"K-Keith?" His supervisor stuttered timidly. "Look buddy, I don't want any trouble..."

But Keith ignored him. His vision was tinted red, he was so angry. He'd had enough of this man's bullshit. Memories of all of the times he'd make Keith work until midnight, all the times he nearly passed out from exhaustion or undernourishment because of lost sleep and skipped lunches, and all of the times his job was threatened sped through his mind as he stared into his boss's eyes with hatred. But he wouldn't let him win. Not here. Not now. Not ever. 

So, with those thoughts in mind, Keith's hands shot up, closing around the man's neck. He quickly spun him around, grabbing the scissors while the man was off balance, breaking them in two, and holding them to his neck. (It was actually quite comical to look at, considering Lance's height.)

Then someone screamed, pulling Keith out of the murderous trance he was in. As he looked around at his terrified coworkers, and then down at his victim frozen with fear, one thought and one thought alone passed through his mind. 

_Fuck._

Now, Keith, being a total genius, did one of the most intelligent things known to mankind. He kidnapped Lance. 

"Anyone moves and he gets it," he yelled, backing away towards the door slowly. 

This was probably the dumbest thing Keith'd ever done. Out of all the times he let his temper get away from him, this had to be the worst of all. He knew what the consequences would be for his actions. He'd already been through this once before. He spent four years in jail for assault. He would've served longer, but his older brother Shiro posted bail as soon as his good behavior gained him eligibility. It had been some of the worst years of his life besides the obvious, but right now, none of that mattered to him. He was beyond pissed. He pressed the blade of the scissors closer to the man's paling, sweaty neck, glaring around at the people who had screwed him over so many times before.

"Come with me," Keith said coldly, yanking the frightened man by his upper arm. 

The two walked hastily down the back emergency stairs (well, as quickly as you can with a hostage at scissor-point) to get to the trashy parking lot where Keith parked his crappy, old van.

He slid the door open, shoving the obnoxious son of a bitch into the back of the van and binding his hands, arms, legs, and ankles with all the rope and duct tape he could find in the back of his van. 

Keith chuckled when he was done. He couldn't decide whether it was because he was scared shitless right now or if he was laughing at his former supervisor. Probably a little bit of both, he thought.  

But he really did have to leave asap. So, slamming the door and giving it a firm pat, Keith climbed into the driver's seat, turned the key in the ignition, and began driving to his apartment to pick some things up before he began the journey to his dad's old ranch that he was supposed to inherit in a few years. The drive from New York to Washington State wasn't bad, but it wasn't just one hour away, either. 

It was a whole forty two fucking hours away by car. 

"So do you usually kidnap people like this, you fucking asshole?" Lance yelled to him from the back of the van. 

Keith sighed.

This was the worst mistake of his life.

 


	2. What the fuck is this allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao road trip hahahaha kill me  
> also lotor is a motel receptionist haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to cry myself a river, tie my neck to a large rock with substantial density, and drown myself :) (, _ ,)god help me.

    Keith found himself welcoming death as he pulled out of his apartment's parking lot. He definitely shouldn't have let his emotions take over like that. What the hell was he even thinking? He couldn't go back to  _jail,_ and especially not for aggravated assault plus kidnapping. He couldn't waste fifteen years of his life in jail plus the twenty for kidnapping or afford the $60,000 fine for both. And turning around and apologizing was out of the question. He knew that, this time, Shiro wouldn't call in any favors or bail him out. Keith had already used up all of his chances with him. He was truly alone now. The thought almost made him want to cry his eyes out right then, or punch something. But he had to keep his emotions in check, especially with Lance there. He couldn't show any emotion that would give his captive any advantage in any situation.

So Keith shook his head, focusing his mind on coming up with a plan. He definitely had to make sure this guy didn't escape. He had to cut the both of them off from the rest of the world. He knew that meant no electronics (which he was dreading), no more interactions than necessary, laying low, etc. Lance probably had quite a few electronics on him, what with him being a manager and all. Actually, now that he thought about it, Keith was pretty sure the man still had all of his contact devices on him when he was put in the back of the vehicle. 

Keith almost swerved as he pulled over to open the back door of his van. And, lo and behold, when the doors were forced ajar, there was Lance with one of his phones on the ground. Luckily he hadn't been able to contact anyone, or turn the thing on, for that matter. He snatched the phone up quickly and pulled Lance towards him by his hands and ankles. When Keith began looking for the phone that Lance usually kept on him, placing his hands on the man's legs to search for any electronic device, the man immediately protested. 

"No, don't you fucking touch me!" he yelled. "HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HE'S CRAZY MMPH-"

Keith slammed his hand down on the man's mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet.

"You better shut the fuck up before I actually hurt you, asshole," Keith muttered in his ear. He felt bad for threatening the guy, but he really couldn't do much else. 

Those words seemed to make his former supervisor quiet down a little, and Keith was finally able to search his pockets. 

He pulled the phone from Lance's pants and smashed it on the pavement of the road before continuing his search for any more electronics that could be traced. He found the man's walkie talkie, his other phone, a wallet full of money (very useful), and an iPod. 

Keith crushed the walkie talkie without even thinking. He was kinda sad about having to crush the iPod since he'd never had one before, but he eventually convinced himself it was for his own good. He went through the contents of Lance's wallet, breaking credit and debit cards as he found them and pocketing the $150 cash. 

"Okay," he said when he was done. "Let's get this show on the road."

~~~

As Keith drove down the highway, he couldn't help but feel the immense dread and shame from what he'd done settle in his stomach. All he could think about was the disappointed look on his older brother's face if and when he heard about what Keith did. Just the thought of his adoptive older brother finding out about this made his stomach churn and bile rise in his throat. Shiro had raised him to be better than this. Keith's actions would no doubt reflect on Shiro as an agent of the FBI, especially since he was a member of the BAU. 

He knew his actions weren't serious enough to call in the BAU, but they would probably notify Shiro anyway. Everyone down at the office knew Keith, after all. Shiro would try to contact him. To tell him to turn back. Reconsider his actions. But he couldn't. It was a done deal. He was already crossing state borders, making this a federal kidnapping. Now, his only choice was to lay low and remain hidden. 

Keith's head was pulled out of it's little pity party when the scenery around him changed and he finally made it to Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania. He looked back to his former boss and made sure he was asleep before he turned into the parking lot of a motel. 

He pulled into an obscure parking spot in the corner of the lot that allowed him to secure his captive and lock the van before going into the lobby and checking in. When he walked into the run down lobby, he was greeted by a nice looking man with long, bleached white hair and dark skin. Keith's heart was pounding, he was so nervous. He worried that the man had already seen the news and that he'd panic and call the cops. Swallowing his fear, he just took a deep breath and stepped forward, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. 

But all he received from the handsome man was a dazzling smile and a polite 'hello'. 

"Good evening, sir, how may I help you?" he said turning towards him. 

"A two bed room. Uh, please," he said awkwardly. "Only one night." 

The man smirked at him. "Lover's quarrel?"

Keith felt his cheeks redden at the assumption, a nervous chuckle escaping from his throat. 

"N-no nothing like that, I-I'm just on a road trip. With a friend," He mumbled abashedly.

The man chuckled, pulling out a napkin and a pen. Keith couldn't see what he was scribbling on the paper, but he really needed to get back to his "friend" before he woke up and started causing problems. 

"Well," the man said as he handed Keith his key along with the napkin. "If you ever need a lover to quarrel with, call me."

Keith's blush deepened as he looked down at the number. 

 ( _***)_  - ***-****

_call me <3 -Lotor_

Pocketing the note, Keith nodded wordlessly and made his way back to his van on the other side of the building. Of course, he threw the note away on the way to his car, but he was definitely flattered that someone as beautiful as that man would find him attractive in any way. He knew that he didn't have time for anything like that, but the thought was nice. 

I don't really know the guy anyway, he thought to console himself. That plus his lack of time and his desire to remain out of jail were definitely good reasons to stay away. 

Jail wasn't really a concept that had scared him before he'd been. He used to think that all jail took from you was your time and money. 

Oh, how wrong he was.

When Keith went to jail, he lost way more than that. More than he would ever care to admit.

~~~

Opening the back of his van, Keith prepared himself for the acidic looks his boss usually gave him that were surprisingly more hurtful than most of the insults Keith got on a daily basis. However, to his delightful surprise, the man seemed to be out like a light. 

With a sigh of relief, Keith gently tugged Lance towards himself and began hefting him onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Now, you'd think that Keith, a very strong and capable man, would be able to lift a man this thin, especially considering how much he worked out whenever he could, right?

Wrong. 

When the man was finally slumped haphazardly over his shoulder, Keith staggered under the weight, yelping in surprise. Keith tried his best to regain composure when an old maintenance man started giving him looks, but Lance was simply too heavy for him. He strained and struggled on his way to the room, his face red from the effort and sweat gathering on his brow. This man could've easily taken Keith. He was lucky he'd had a weapon and restraints...

"Jesus Christ, Lance, what the hell?!" he murmured under his breath as he tried to keep Lance's feet from dragging on the floor. "So... damn... _heavy..._ ngh…"

"Um, 'scuse me sir," He heard from behind him, making him nearly drop Lance. "I hope ya don't mind me asking, but what the hell are you doing?"

Keith turned to face the old man slowly, frantically trying to make up a lie in his head.

"M-my friend f-fell asleep in the car," he said quickly. " I didn't want to wake him. It's been a long day of driving and whatnot... I-I'm sure you understand Mister." 

He backed into the room with Lance on his shoulder as the man looked at him skeptically. After a second or two, he finally just shrugged and went on with his business, leaving Keith to close the door and sigh in relief after such a close call. Keith placed Lance on the bed farthest from the door and looked at him for a minute. He wondered if he should wake him or let him sleep after all he'd been through. Sure, the guy was an asshole, but he definitely didn't deserve to be here and Keith figured he'd let the guy rest up for a bit. He decided to go out and get some clothes and food while Lance slept, stopping off at a dollar store for some clothes for Lance first. He figured the guy was about three sizes longer than Keith, but he got the next size up, just to be sure. When he was done with that, he made his way over to a Jack-in-the-Box and got some burgers, fries, and sodas.

When he got back from his errands it was about 1 A.M. in the morning. Since they'd arrived at about 12 A.M. and Keith left the room at about 12:30, he figured he had enough time to eat and shower before planning his next move and leaving. He was dreading his new life as a fugitive, but it wasn't like he'd never lived that life before. He could do it again. He had to.

~~~

Keith got back to the hotel room to find Lance awake on the bed, struggling to get out of his restraints. Keith deadpanned at the sight and watched for a while until Lance finally noticed him in the doorway, yelping and falling off of the bed when he did. 

"MMPH-"

Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes, stepping in and closing the door with an exasperated sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately, he noticed. Setting the food and clothes on the table at the front of the room, he went to go assist his fallen prisoner from the ground. Walking over, he poked Lance with his foot before grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him into a sitting position and grabbing the food from the table again. He sat across from Lance, waiting for him to do something.

Keith watched as Lance tried to catch his breath, breathing heavily through his nostrils. He reached over after a few minutes of this and removed the duct tape from his mouth as gently as he could. He continued watching silently as Lance gulped air for a few seconds before his breathing evened. He looked over to Keith and then to the bag of Jack-in-the-Box.

"I, uh, I brought food," Keith murmured quietly.

Lance looked at him as if he were stupid.

"And how the hell am I supposed to eat it?" he said, seething.

Keith squinted right back. He got up and grabbed his knife from his backpack and walked slowly back to where Lance was propped up against the wall.

"W-wait what are you...? Wait I'm sorry! Please, I'll figure it out, w-"

He shushed Lance, putting a hand up to try and assure him a bit. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just hold still for a sec," He said as he knelt to disconnect his wrists from his ankles. "There. Now relax. I'm not here to hurt you, don't worry." 

  He knelt there for a while, watching the larger man to see what he would do. He felt like he should say something to Lance, but nothing came to mind. Maintaining eye contact with Lance's shimmering blue eyes, Keith pushed the bag of food forward, letting Lance choose the next move.

Lance stared at him skeptically, not trusting him enough to take the offering. Keith didn't blame him; he'd feel the same if their roles were reversed. But he knew he had to get Lance to eat, or he would starve. 

"Eat," he said, motioning to the food. "You need something in your stomach."

Lance's eyes narrowed at him, boring holes into his face. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for something like that? You probably drugged one of the burgers or something, for all I know," Lance hissed through clenched teeth. "You're psychotic enough."

Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while Lance kept rambling on about how crazy Keith was and how he was royally fucked when the police caught him, as if he didn't already know it. 

"Oh  _God..._ You've probably done this before, haven't you? That's why you were so antisocial at the office! I knew there was something wrong with you... Oh- Ooh my God I'm gonna  ** _die..._** " He whimpered. 

Keith just rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna die, Lance." 

Lance just sobbed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "What did you do to the others, then, huh?!" He put his hands on the side of his head, clearly panicking. 

"Lance, calm down there are no others. I-"

"YOU KILLED THEM OH MY GOD!" Lance wailed. 

"Lance, I've never kidnapped anyone before this, you idiot!"

Lance went silent for a second, his mouth agape.  "So you just decided all of a sudden that you were gonna make it a hobby of yours and make me your first victim, huh?" He said with a quirked eyebrow. 

Keith face palmed. Never had he ever known anyone as vexing as Lance McClain. "Look, I just- I have anger issues, alright? I have a counselor and everything, but I don't have the money to book appointments. That's why I haven't had any sessions since I got out," Keith said, rubbing his forehead. "I'm really sorry about all of this, but I swear to you I'm not crazy. I just have a hard time dealing with my anger."

Lance looked at him skeptically as Keith tried his best to convince him through his eyes that he was telling the truth. 

"That's what all crazy people say," he said after a minute. 

Keith sighed in resignation. " Just eat, Lance." 

He got up, grabbed one of the burgers, and walked over to his bed, flopping onto it lazily with the much appreciated meal in his mouth. He really had no idea how the hell he was gonna pull this off, but he sure as hell was gonna try. He had until tomorrow to figure out what road he'd take, what city he'd stop in next, what his next meal would be, how he was gonna keep Lance from doing anything stupid that might reveal his location, etc.

Just the thought of it was making him tired. But he had to do something, so, going against the protest of every fiber in his being, he sat up on the bed and dug in his backpack for his map. He looked up to see Lance eating his hamburger on his bed, the sight making Keith just a little smug. 

He finally pulled out his map of the states, pouring over the upper states to find where he was. As soon as he found Bloomsburg on the map, he began devising a plan that would get him from Pennsylvania to Washington state as fast as possible. 

~~~

About a half hour later, when Keith was finally done with planning out his route, he looked up to see Lance looking at him expectantly. His wrists and ankles, although bound, were not tied to each other, so he didn't see any problem. He'd just fed him, so he knew it wasn't that. 

"Do you need something?" he asked. 

Lance just glared at him harder. 

"What?" Keith asked. 

"I have to pee," He said with an amount of contempt that he didn't know was possible for a sentence with that context.

Keith looked at him up and down. He didn't want to loosen or remove his restraints in any way for fear of being overpowered by this tall ass man. He could walk tied up like this, couldn't he? Not fast, of course, but he could still move. 

"How urgent?" Keith asked, squinting. 

"Very," Lance said. 

Keith knew this was an attempt to get him to loosen Lance's restraints, but Keith wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Knowing a way around Lance's little trick, Keith stepped towards him. Seeing the hopeful look on Lance's face almost made Keith feel bad for him. Almost. 

Instead of doing what Lance was probably expecting at this point, Keith lifted him from under his arms and dragged him to the room's bathroom, standing him upright when they got in. He quickly checked the room for potential weapons, removing a non-stationary, metal towel rack from the wall before closing the door. 

He couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped from him when he heard Lance's cursing from the other side of the thin door.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u not hear me when I told you to mow the lawn you pieces of shit  
> (Thank you for reading this til the end :'))  
> U know what? No. That's ten across the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for those of you who read till the end :) you now have my fatherly love and appreciation. Now go mow the lawn.


End file.
